


Topolino

by IrkenPilot



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrkenPilot/pseuds/IrkenPilot
Summary: Sweet confessions and then smut. Wild.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Topolino

Being a Sibling of Sin definitely was not what you had initially expected. Sure the daily chores and added requests were routine, but it also granted you the ability to be closer to the Cardinal. What, with how much of a star you were and how eager you were to assist, it was no surprise that you were promoted to his assistant. Lucky you.

That had been months ago and during those months you had learned many different things about your beloved Cardinal. So many things that you thought not even others knew about.

They couldn't have. He confided in you and only you, so he said, and you liked to hope with every fiber of your being that it was true.

-

Late night conversations were something you looked forward to after vespers as you sit on his bed in his quarters, his beloved rats chittering and scampering about before they curl up together for a good night's rest. That was your favorite time. When it was truly just you and the Cardinal. Tonight though something seemed...different. Your companion seemed more nervous than usual, and that was saying a lot.

A whole hell of a lot. You'd get down to it, you know you would.

"What is bothering you, my sweet Cardinal? Tell me, please?" Your voice was soft but pleading, really hoping you could coax him into spilling the tea with your honey-sweet voice. The only thing you got in response though was a grunt and him looking away.

Perfect.

The two of you sat in mutual silence until you finally rose from the bed, smoothing out your vestments as you bid him a good night and turn to leave. You did not get far though as you feel him grab your arm, his grip tight but not terribly so that it would leave a bruise in the morning.

"Wait Topolino, please," he manages to say though his voice was hushed and he seemed....unsure. You turned towards him and he released your arm to wring his gloved hands, doing his best to meet your eyes with his own mismatched ones.

He was definitely, definitely nervous.

You move to sit back down on the bed only this time beside him, taking a hand in your own as you use your other hand to cup his cheek. Surprisingly he lets out a little squeak and nuzzles it, his moustache tickling your palm and making you giggle. It was then that you had a good idea what had been bothering him.

"You like me, don't you Cardinal?" You ask as you try to hide the smile you were holding back, said smile very evident in your voice. "It is okay to say yes, for I like you too. Very much."

It seemed to be all the confirmation he needed before he nodded, words failing him at the moment at the sheer surprise he felt at your confession. Coward. It should have been him to confess to you- not the other way around. So much for his well thought out plan...

You learn foward and lightly brush your lips against his, your eyes closing as you shared such a sweet moment. When you both parted you could feel your cheeks were warm, and upon a quick glance Copia's were as well. Huh, had he always had freckles?

"Topolino," he starts as he finally finds his voice, his eyes filled with a fire that you had only seen a handful of times before, "I want you. I crave you. I've dreamt of you. I want you as mine and only mine if you'll have me."

Now that was not what you were expecting and before you could answer you let out a squeak, feeling yourself being lifted and moved to his lap with ease. Instinctively your arms go for his shoulders, draping around them lazily as you lightly scratch your nails against the back of his neck. This causes the Cardinal to shiver and rest his head in the crook of your neck, where you felt him giving you little kisses and the occasional love bite.

Delightful. Wonderful. Everything you had ever hoped for and then some.

You weren't sure when it happened or when you both wound up naked with you riding him, but you didn't mind. You let out such delicious whimpers and gasps as you two move, his nails now scratching up your back as his mouth latches onto your neck. You hadn't ever felt this full before, your hand trailing down to touch your sex as you continue to grind your hips down against his upward thrusts.

The once neat Cardinal was completely changed, his calm and nervous demeanor having melted away to reveal a man with very carnal desires, and you were more than happy to help him experience them. Copia pulls away and you capture his lips in a messy kiss, your moans getting lost to one another as you feel your stomach burning, that familiar tightness in your core threatening to put you over the edge. It was maddening and you loved every moment of it.

You could tell that your lover felt the same, as his thrusts became more desperate and not as precise, the man driving his cock up into you before you feel his seed fill you, with you reaching your completion moments later.

The two of you simply stay like that for who knows how long, embracing one another and whispering sweet nothings as soft promises fill the air between you two.

-

You weren't quite sure when you had moved to a sleeping position when you wake, curled up on your side with Copia snuggling you as he lets out little squeaks in his sleep. A blanket was covering you both and mixed with that wonderful sleepiness feeling you drift right back off to sleep, your dreams filled with the Cardinal and of the future ahead.


End file.
